fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Bartre/Supports
''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade With Cath C Support *'Bartre:' Hm? Who are you? *'Cath:' Hi, I'm Cath! Hey, Bartre, can we talk for a bit? *'Bartre:' Sure, I don't mind. *'Cath:' Thanks. You look a lot like my father, you know. *'Bartre:' I do? *'Cath:' Yeah. But he didn't act like you, though. He was nothing but a coward. *'Bartre:' I see. *'Cath:' But talking to you reminds me of him. Hey, Bartre, can you hug me like my father used to do? *'Bartre:' Well, all right. ...Like this? *'Cath:' Thanks, Bartre. *'Bartre:' Sure. *Bartre leaves* *'Cath:' Heh... What an idiot. Just like my father. B Support *'Cath:' ...Bartre. Here. *'Bartre:' Hm...? This is my axe. *'Cath:' Yeah. And see this other stuff? They're all yours. I stole them from you the other day. *'Bartre:' Well... *'Cath:' Yup, I'm a thief. I trick people and steal their stuff. Well? Aren't you going to yell at me? *'Bartre:' ...Cath. Why are you telling me this? You could have gotten away with it if you had kept silent. *'Cath:' ...Yeah. I don't even know why I stole them from you in the first place. I usually only steal from the rich. *'Bartre:' Does it have something to do with your father? *'Cath:' ...Maybe. I always hated my father. He was such a coward... I always hated him. A Support *'Cath:' ...Our village was burned to the ground in the war. A bunch of soldiers came and ordered us to set our houses on fire. No one did... I mean, who would? It was our home. Soon, the soldiers got impatient and drew their swords... That's when one of the villagers took a torch and went around setting the place on fire. That coward... That was my father. *'Bartre:' ...... *'Cath:' All of our houses and crops were burned... And even then, all my father did was stand there and watch. ...I've hated him ever since. I swore to myself that I would never become a coward who goes around bowing down to power like that. That's why I... *'Bartre:' Cath... You're wrong. *'Cath:' What? *'Bartre:' ...No one would enjoy burning down his own village. But your father... He had something he needed to protect. *'Cath:' ...... *'Bartre:' Your father didn't have the strength to defeat the soldiers. But he was fighting all the same. He was gritting his teeth and fighting to protect something that was even more important than his house and crops. ...He was fighting to protect you. *'Cath:' ...... Ha... I don't think so. My father's just a coward. He's nothing like you. But...I suppose I could think of it that way... With Zeiss C Support *'Bartre:' Hmph... So this is a wyvern. It has a forbidding face. *'Zeiss:' You are...Bartre. *'Bartre:' Yes. Young man, do you mind if I touch him? *'Zeiss:' Well, maybe not now... *'Bartre:' Hm...? Hmm!? Why, you... You want to fight me, do you!? *'Zeiss:' Rubley, stop! *'Bartre:' ...... *'Zeiss:' I'm sorry, he's on his toes since we were training... Are you hurt? *'Bartre:' No, I'm fine. Say, young man, you have quite some talent. You've tamed this beast at your young age. *'Zeiss:' No, any Dragon Knight can do this much... *'Bartre:' Don't belittle yourself like that. I can tell you have talent. Ah, yes, you said you were training? *'Zeiss:' Yes, I've been trying to get some more speed in my offense. *'Bartre:' Hm, you're already a powerful Dragon Knight, but you seek to become even stronger? Now that's a real man. I wish you luck! B Support *'Bartre:' Ah, young man. Have you been continuing your training? *'Zeiss:' Yes. *'Bartre:' Yes, very good. Men must always be strong in body. I say, the men these days are getting softer and softer. Why, in battles I see grown men lagging behind the women! Disgraceful. *'Zeiss:' Yes... We must become stronger still. *'Bartre:' Yes, I agree... You see, my daughter left home recently, and I've been wondering that maybe it was because I didn't enforce enough discipline on her as a father... It's been bothering me for several days now. *'Zeiss:' I, uh... I'm sorry to hear that. *'Bartre:' Ah, it's always good to talk with someone who understands! A Support *'Bartre:' Zeiss. *'Zeiss:' Yes? *'Bartre:' It seems we get along well. I feel I can bring out my true strength when I'm fighting alongside you. *'Zeiss:' Yes, I can also fight without worry with you around. It's like...something big is protecting me. *'Bartre:' Hm, if I had a son, I would have raised him into a fine young man like you. You are indeed the perfect match for my daughter. *'Zeiss:' Uh... Thank you. *'Bartre:' From now on, think of me as your father and feel free to tell me anything. Is that clear, my son? *'Zeiss:' Uh, yeah... Thank you very much. With Karel C Support *'Bartre:' I... I'm terribly sorry about my wife. If I could take her place, I would do so in an instant... *'Karel:' Well, I can't exactly say my sister was in good health. I'm glad she lived as long as she did. *'Bartre:' I'm sorry... *'Karel:' One thing that I am worried about is Fir. She lost her mother at such a young age... *'Bartre:' Yes... Maybe... Maybe the reason she left home to go train herself was that she wanted to get her mind off of her mother's death. *'Karel:' Training? So Fir was traveling around the continent? *'Bartre:' Yes. She said she wanted to become a great swordmaster like her mother. *'Karel:' I see... B Support *'Bartre:' ...... *'Karel:' Bartre... What's the matter? *'Bartre:' Ah, Karel. ...I was just thinking about my wife. *'Karel:' About my sister? *'Bartre:' Yes. I first met her when I was traveling around the world, training myself. And then... I met her at that arena. Her sword...it was almost invisible. ...I suffered defeat for the first time in my life. *'Karel:' ...I understand. In our family, the sword is everything. We are brought up by the sword, and it is all we know. The sword was so central to our lives...even to the point that it blinded us from our own human nature. *'Bartre:' Each time I lost, I would challenge her to a rematch. And then, the third time we fought, I was able to evade her first strike. I was immediately knocked out by her second strike, though... When I woke up...there she was. It was the first time I saw her smile. After that, we traveled together, training ourselves alongside each other. Although...I never was able to defeat her. *'Karel:' You wouldn't see my sister smile very often... She must have been that fond of you. *'Bartre:' Do you think so...? A Support *'Bartre:' ...After she fell sick, my wife starting telling me about her family for the first time. She talked about her heritage, about you, and...about herself. *'Karel:' I'm sure my sister was happy to be with you when she left this world. *'Bartre:' Around that time was when we first met each other as well... You resembled my wife when we first met. You were inhumanly strong... Dangerous, and forbidding. *'Karel:' ...Yes. That time, I left you two without saying a word. You must have thought what a terrible brother I was. *'Bartre:' No, not at all. While she was dying, my wife told me about her childhood with you... She would tell me over and over again, with a smile on her face. *'Karel:' ...... Yes...I see... With Fir C Support *'Bartre:' Fiiiir! Where are you? Fiiiir! Fiiiir! *'Fir:' F-Father... You are much too loud. *'Bartre:' Ah, Fir! It's good to see you safe! *'Fir:' Father... *'Bartre:' It's been a while since we last met. I was getting worried that we may not be able to see each other ever again. *'Fir:' Don't exaggerate, Father... We were together during our marches. *'Bartre:' But we don't have many chances in which we can speak in private like this. Now come, Fir. You can tell your father anything that's on your mind. *'Fir:' F-Father... I'm sorry, but I have instructions from Master Roy. *'Bartre:' Do you? Then I shall accompany you. *'Fir:' Thank you, but I must fulfill my tasks on my own, otherwise it wouldn't be training. I must be off now. *Fir leaves* *'Bartre:' Hum... Be careful, my daughter... B Support *'Bartre:' Fiiiir! Fiiiiir! Where are you, my daughter? *'Fir:' F-Father... You don't have to shout so loudly... *'Bartre:' I've been hearing some troubling rumors, Fir. I hear that you are secretly seeing a man in the army. *'Fir:' Oh... *'Bartre:' Is it true, my daughter? But fear not! I shall crush any bad influences that may advance upon you! *'Fir:' N-No, you don't understand! He's helping me with my training. That's all. *'Bartre:' Oh, so you were looking for someone to hone your skills with. But no worries, my daughter. You have your father to spar with! Now come, charge at me with full force! *'Fir:' Um... I appreciate your consideration, but it needs to be someone who can use a sword... *'Bartre:' ...... *'Fir:' I'm sorry, Father... *Fir leaves* *'Bartre:' Hum... Take care of yourself, my daughter... A Support *'Bartre:' Fiiiir! Fi- *'Fir:' I can hear you! *'Bartre:' Ah, Fir. You were all right... *'Fir:' Father! Enough is enough! I'll be quite fine on my own! I don't need your overprotection! *'Bartre:' ...... ...Forgive me. I was wrong... *'Fir:' ...... *'Bartre:' Forgive me, my daughter... I just wanted to make up for our lost time together. *'Fir:' Lost...time? *'Bartre:' Yes... When you were still a little girl, both your mother and I were always training. I regret now that we didn't pay enough attention to you. You never knew your parents' warmth... *'Fir:' ...... *'Bartre:' But you grew up to be a strong, confident young woman. However, that isn't thanks to me. So I just wanted to be able to help you in any way that I could... *'Fir:' Father... You were always kind and loving. Whenever I was about to fall apart, you held me in your strong arms and comforted me... *'Bartre:' ...... *'Fir:' Father... I was happy. *'Bartre:' Fir... Oh, my daughter... *'Fir:' F-Father! Please don't cry in a place like this... With Gonzalez C Support *'Bartre:' So...you're Gonzalez. I hear you've been doing many evil deeds in the west. *'Gonzalez:' Uh... *'Bartre:' What do you want from me? *'Gonzalez:' I... I want to fight with everyone. But...I useless. I become strong, everyone like me. Make me strong. *'Bartre:' I see... Very well, I shall train you. First, I want you to hit me as hard as you can. *'Gonzalez:' Hit? I can't... You get hurt... *'Bartre:' You... Idiot! *Bartre hits Gonzalez* *'Gonzalez:' Gah. *Gonzalez gets up* *'Gonzalez:' Wh-Why you hit me? *'Bartre:' Did you really think that your puny little fists would hurt me!? Now hit me! *'Gonzalez:' O-Okay... Raaah! *Gonzalez hits Bartre* *'Bartre:' Gwoh... Well...you're pretty strong. Prepare for my next attack! B Support *'Bartre:' Gonzalez. Are you continuing with your training? *'Gonzalez:' Look, look. I found this. I have more money. *'Bartre:' I see. And? *'Gonzalez:' I become strong. I buy armor. I not get hurt. *'Bartre:' You... Idiot! *Bartre hits Gonzalez* *'Gonzalez:' Gah. *'Bartre:' Listen! Offense is everything in a battle! If you kill your enemy in a single hit, he will never get a chance to hit you! Know that only weaklings wear armor! *Gonzalez gets up* *'Gonzalez:' O-Okay... I was wrong. I kill enemy in one hit. I buy strong axe. *'Bartre:' You... Idiot! *Bartre hits Gonzalez...again* *'Gonzalez:' Geh. *'Bartre:' So you think that a strong weapon makes you powerful, do you? A true warrior fights with the raw strength of his muscles! If you have the time to go buy weapons, train yourself instead! Train yourself to the point where you can break down walls with the swing of an iron axe! *Gonzalez gets up* *'Gonzalez:' O-Okay... A Support *'Bartre:' Ah, Gonzalez. *'Gonzalez:' I... *'Bartre:' Say nothing, Gonzalez. I can tell by looking in your eyes. You have become strong. You have come a long way. *'Gonzalez:' I, I... *'Bartre:' I know what you want to say, Gonzalez. And I completely agree with you. I'm happy that you have come this far. *'Gonzalez:' I... *'Bartre:' But it isn't over yet. The path to a true warrior is long and hard. Now come, Gonzalez. Let us go in search of further power! *'Gonzalez:' I... Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade With Karla C Support *'Bartre:' You! *'Karla:' Hm? *'Bartre:' So we finally meet again! Now it’s time to finish what we started earlier! Now, come at me! And don’t try anything funny! *'Karla:' Hm. Tempting... But is now really the right time? *'Bartre:' Do you think I care?! You’re going down! Now, raise your sword! *'Karla:' Don’t be hasty. Lord Eliwood has forbidden us from fighting amongst ourselves. Are you prepared to return your retainer? *'Bartre:' Grr... No. *'Karla:' We don’t need interruptions right now. Why don’t we discuss this when the battle has ended? *'Bartre:' Fine, we’ll do it your way! But when this ends, be ready! Got it!? *'Karla:' Why, certainly. B Support *'Bartre:' Grarr! Come here, you! *'Karla:' Ahh, dear Bartre... So you still live. What joy. *'Bartre:' You thought me dead, demon? *'Karla:' I admit I did at first. But I did reconsider. You are too stubborn to die. *'Bartre:' I’ve lived through far worse! We will finish this next time! Remember that! *'Karla:' You still wish to fight? You poor fool... *'Bartre:' And you! Where is your will to fight? *'Karla:' What? *'Bartre:' You’re holding back! And that is the greatest shame on the battlefield! I want to fight you untamed! Show me what you’ve got! *'Karla:' I would be happy to... But, dear Bartre, you will die. *'Bartre:' I’m ready to die! All to hone my skill! The warrior’s path is not an easy one! *'Karla:' Hmm... I like you... You’re...interesting. Very well. Then I shall bring all of my sword arts to bear... A Support *'Karla:' Bartre. *'Bartre:' Oho! It’s you! *'Karla:' So you have improved your skills. I thought your words at our last meeting might have been empty... *'Bartre:' Never! I will always strive to be the best! *'Karla:' Well... That is an admirable goal. With that attitude, perhaps someday you could best me. *'Bartre:' What are you saying! You must become stronger as well! We must both raise our skill! *'Karla:' Hm... So we shall. But there is no need for haste. And perhaps I could help you improve? *'Bartre:' Enough, braggart! You’re no better than me! We are the same, you and I! *'Karla:' ...Except that I am a woman. *'Bartre:' I--! *'Karla:' ...What? Are you so surprised? Surely you must have realized this before now! *'Bartre:' Err... No! I’m sorry! I mean, I forgot! *'Karla:' You forgot? Whatever do you mean? *'Bartre:' ...From the first time I met you on the battlefield, I saw a beautiful girl... But...after I fought you and realized your strength, I only saw the greatest warrior I had ever met. *'Karla:' ...... *'Bartre:' Did I anger you? *'Karla:' No. It’s just... *'Bartre:' Just what? *'Karla:' Bartre, you are a good man. *'Bartre:' Hnh? *'Karla:' I will train harder, so that I do not betray your expectations of me. Farewell. *'Bartre:' K-Karla. What was I thinking! That was the absolute stupidest thing I could have said! What’s wrong with me! Am I...in love? Wauuuugghhhhhh! With Dorcas C Support *'Bartre:' Dorcas! So this is where you’ve been? *'Dorcas:' ...You. *'Bartre:' Now, we fight! *'Dorcas:' ...What? I don’t understand. Are we supposed to duel? *'Bartre:' Call it what you will, but now we fight! There comes a time when every man must test his mettle! So far, I’ve lost 58 against you and won 57, and I won’t lose today! *'Dorcas:' Fine. You know what? Why don’t we just say that you won this one, too? *'Bartre:' Idiot! How can you say that!? And you call yourself the toughest axeman alive?! *'Dorcas:' ...I don’t remember ever saying that. *'Bartre:' Wait, Dorcas! Wait! B Support *'Bartre:' Well, if it isn’t Dorcas! What are you doing here? Uhh... Is that a picture? Forgive me, but you don’t strike me as the artistic type! *'Dorcas:' You’re one to talk about looks... This is a picture of my...of Natalie. *'Bartre:' Ohh. I get it. She’s in the town square. Well, that’s real pretty. *'Dorcas:' I’d like to draw her in other settings, but she still can’t go far from the house... *'Bartre:' Hm. Right, her leg. I forgot your wife was sick. So...isn’t she getting any better? *'Dorcas:' She will...but it will take time, and it will take money. That’s why I left her—to work and save money. *'Bartre:' Hm... *'Dorcas:' But that is my affair, do not concern yourself... *'Bartre:' Well, that won’t do. It’s all for one, and one for all, is it not! I’ve an idea! Eliwood pays our wages, right? We’ll simply ask him for more! *'Dorcas:' Don’t be foolish. *'Bartre:' Yeah, but he owes us! Or Bartre here will tear him a new hide! I’ve been meaning to match knuckles with him anyway! *'Dorcas:' Leave it. *'Bartre:' Come on! It’s the least I could do! *'Dorcas:' I don’t need your help. *'Bartre:' You just leave it to old Bartre! *'Dorcas:' I said no. *'Bartre:' Well, I’ll get cracking! You just sit tight! *'Dorcas:' Listen... A Support *'Bartre:' I’m sorry, Dorcas... I...couldn’t get you that raise we talked about. *'Dorcas:' ...Fine. *'Bartre:' I went to go sock that Eliwood in the jaw... But he just stood there so calmly... He listened to everything I said, then he gave me some fool excuse. I couldn’t even understand half of the words he used... *'Dorcas:' I’d imagine not. *'Bartre:' Hey, are you calling me a fool! *'Dorcas:' Yes. I am... You are a fool, but you are a well-meaning fool. You make big messes, but your heart is good. And I thank you for caring about Natalie and me. *'Bartre:' Nn... Maybe I’ve taken too many to the head, but what do you mean by that? *'Dorcas:' ...Forget it. With Canas C Support *'Bartre:' Oi! Come here, punk! *'Canas:' W-What is it? *'Bartre:' What’s with that get-up? Are you another one of those magic types? *'Canas:' Err, well... I do dabble in the dark arts... *'Bartre:' Dark arts? What’s that?! *'Canas:' Ah, well it’s quite interesting, really. You see, there are several types of magic in this cosmos. Monks practice light magic, mages practice anima magic, and we shamans practice elder magic, which some call dark! *'Bartre:' Nguuoooohhhh! *'Canas:' W-What’s the matter?! *'Bartre:' Nnng. Hard words make my head hurt! *'Canas:' I-I apologize. Did I use... hard words? *'Bartre:' You callin’ me stupid!? *'Canas:' No, err, I never meant—No. *'Bartre:' Right. Well, that’s all right, then. I’m just going to punch that rock over there until my head feels better... *'Canas:' Righto. Have fun... I guess... B Support *'Bartre:' So, it’s you again, magic man. *'Canas:' Why, hello there! *'Bartre:' You read a lot of books, huh? What’s that book there? *'Canas:' Oh, this one? Yes... Well it’s actually... a rather fascinating excursion into cryptopaleontology... *'Bartre:' Stop!! Say no more! *'Canas:' Oh, right. *'Bartre:' That was too close! I don’t care what kind of book it is! But you can kill people with that book, right? *'Canas:' Ah, no. Actually this is not a dark tome... *'Bartre:' What? Then what good is it on the battlefield? *'Canas:' Well, no good at all, I suppose. *'Bartre:' What?! That makes no sense! Why are you reading it then? *'Canas:' Why, for the thrill of new knowledge, I guess. Man lives for the joy of new ideas, doesn’t he? *'Bartre:' Ummm...Uhh. I see. See, like, I try to eat all I can after a battle. And this is, like, the same thing, right? *'Canas:' Yes, well...perhaps. I suppose. *'Bartre:' So, that’s...that’s what you do, right? I like you, magic man! I hope you learn everything and stuff! *'Canas:' Well...I shall try. Err, thank you. A Support *'Bartre:' Hnnh? What’s the matter, magic man? You don’t look so good... *'Canas:' Yes, well, I am a bit fatigued, actually. You know, scholars are not used to such strenuous activity. *'Bartre:' Your body turned to mush because you read too much, magic man. *'Canas:' Yes... I suppose that’s one way of putting it. *'Bartre:' Well then! I’ll whip you into shape! *'Canas:' Ah, no! Please. Really, I don’t think-- *'Bartre:' Don’t worry about it! It’s no bother for me! In exchange, you can just lend me one of those books! *'Canas:' A-A book? *'Bartre:' Yeah. Maybe... a skinny one. *'Canas:' ...... Are you...going to...eat it? *'Bartre:' Are you calling me stupid!? *'Canas:' No! Nothing of the sort! *'Bartre:' Warriors must become strong! *'Canas:' Ah...yes. *'Bartre:' My body is powerful, but your body has brains. We have different paths, but we both fight bravely. We can help each other along our different paths. *'Canas:' Why...yes! You’re probably right... Well, it seems I may have much to learn from you. I look forward to it... *'Bartre:' Nnh. Yeah! But first, wait! Punch me as hard as you can! With Raven C Support *'Bartre:' Ah! You! *'Raven:' ...What? *'Bartre:' That gaze that misses nothing! That gait free of wasted effort! You are strong! And someday, we shall fight! *'Raven:' What are you talking about? *'Bartre:' Uwaaaaaah! *'Unknown:' ...Ungf! *'Raven:' ...Hey, are you hurt? *'Bartre:' H-Hey! What’s the big idea! Why’d you step aside!? You knew I’d fall! *'Raven:' I believe I should be the one asking “what’s the big idea.” *'Bartre:' What need have we of chit-chat! We are men who live by the strength of our arms! Fists, not words! We—We talk with our fists! *'Raven:' ... ... *'Bartre:' If you have not realized this, then you are greener than I thought! Bwah hah hah! *'Raven:' I...see. *'Bartre:' So—gaaah! *'Bartre:' Wh-What was that all about, all of a sudden-- *'Raven:' I believe you were the one who rushed me first? *'Bartre:' W-Wait! I dropped my axe when I fell just now, and—Whaa!? *'Raven:' Fists, not words, right? *'Bartre:' H-Hey! I-I know your type... Cool face and heart of fire! Men shouldn’t be temper—uwwaoh! *'Bartre:' W-Wait! Whoaa! I-I said wait! Wait! B Support *'Bartre:' Say, aren’t you that guy... *'Raven:' What is it this time? *'Bartre:' No fighting, no fighting! Just relax, there. You’re right... Words are highly underrated. *'Raven:' Ah, I see you’re coming around. *'Bartre:' That’s why I came prepared today so we could, uh, get to know one another! *'Raven:' Why do you think I would have any interest in getting to know you? *'Bartre:' J-Just look at this, will you? Took me days to write, it did. Look—it’s my family tree! *'Raven:' ... ... *'Bartre:' Long, isn’t it? About three times your height, I’d say. This person right here, he’s the oldest ancestor I’ve records of. *'Raven:' ... ... *'Bartre:' It was because of him, that the blood of fighters was passed down in my family from generation to generation. *'Raven:' Your handwriting is abysmal. *'Bartre:' Gack! I...was never good at my letters. Of course, I was kind of writing in a hurry... *'Raven:' Perhaps you could go rewrite this, so I can read it better, eh? *'Bartre:' Of course! *'Raven:' Take all the time you need, really. *'Bartre:' Yes! And I’ve got an idea! Might you teach me handwriting so as I can be sure you’ll be able to read it? *'Raven:' What!? *'Bartre:' Yeah—see, this letter... I have worlds of trouble with this one... Here, I’ve got some paper... Write me a sample, would you? *'Raven:' What have I done to deserve this? A Support *'Bartre:' Ah! There you are! You’re a hard one to find, you know that? *'Raven:' ...Sorry you took the trouble. *'Bartre:' No matter, friend! I knew you would be in good health. It takes a weaker man like you to fall to the forces of evil, yes! *'Raven:' Friend...did you say? *'Bartre:' Eh? What was that? Ah—look, I brought something! It’s my family tree. Just, I had some trouble remembering some parts. If I get a chance to go home, I’ll be sure to check and make sure. If, of course, you can wait? *'Raven:' You are most kind. I’d be very pleased if you went home. *'Bartre:' Right, right, when the time comes! So, we can save the talking for a later day, it seems... Today, I’ve come to formally challenge you to combat! *'Raven:' But...there’s no need. *'Bartre:' What? *'Raven:' You said it yourself, we’re “friends,” right? Friends know each other, they know each other’s strength. *'Bartre:' Ah! True! That is true! Forgive me, friend! There is nothing that needs contesting between us, is there? *'Raven:' Right you are, Bartre. Now, return to your post...friend. *'Bartre:' Yes...yes! ... ...! Eh...? *'Raven:' What’s wrong? *'Bartre:' Um, what’s your name? *'Raven:' ... ... ... With Renault C Support *'Bartre:' Ho there! *'Renault:' ...? And you are? *'Bartre:' I am Bartre! I strive to be the best! What say you to a match? *'Renault:' ...What a strange fellow. Well, first off, I think you’ve chosen the wrong opponent. What use is there in fighting a man of the cloth like myself? *'Bartre:' Do not try to hide your skill from me, man! You may say mass on Sundays, but you brawl your week away! Do you read the rites to your fallen foes, Your Excellency? *'Renault:' ...You are wrong about me. *'Bartre:' You don’t fool me! I can spot a true warrior! Why, of the last ten men I spotted, nearly half were strong warriors! *'Renault:' ...So you’re only right half of the time? *'Bartre:' ...Nearly half! But I know I’m right this time! That glint in your eye, that’s the shine of your inner steel, man! Now, have at you! *'Renault:' ...You must be joking. *'Bartre:' W-Wait! And you call yourself the toughest priest alive!? B Support *'Bartre:' Wait! *'Renault:' You again... Look, there’s no time for this, is there? *'Bartre:' Quiet! A warrior trains himself constantly! *'Renault:' ...It’s...Bartre, is it not? *'Bartre:' Right! *'Renault:' Why do you seek strength, my son? *'Bartre:' What? *'Renault:' ...I have seen many warriors. Most sought power for their own reasons... to acquire something or to control someone... What is your reason? *'Bartre:' Ruuoooggghhh!! *'Renault:' What is it?! *'Bartre:' Difficult conversations make...head hurt! *'Renault:' ...What an odd fellow. *'Bartre:' Hey, are you calling me stupid?! *'Renault:' I...don’t believe so. What is your dream, son? What do you seek? *'Bartre:' I dunno! I don’t think about things like that! I want to be strong! That is what I seek! *'Renault:' ...How odd. Very well. Once this battle is finished, I will spar with you until you are satisfied. *'Bartre:' Really?! Thanks! I mean it! A Support *'Bartre:' Renault! *'Renault:' Ah, yes, my son? *'Bartre:' You’re no man of faith! You lied! You said we would fight! *'Renault:' ...So I did. But there is already fighting everywhere. We have no time. *'Bartre:' Nggghhh! Don’t make excuses! Tell me, Bishop, why were you on the Dread Isle?! The time you spent there turned you evil! That’s why you broke your promise! *'Renault:' Now, I don’t think that—Look here... Just calm down. You’ll never be the strongest if you die of a heart attack first. I can heal your pains, but you must relax. *'Bartre:' I don’t need your prayers! Don’t heal me—just punch me! *'Renault:' Punch you? Me? *'Bartre:' Yeah! Warriors speak with their fists! *'Renault:' I don’t really understand, but will my punching you really make you feel better? *'Bartre:' As hard as you can! *'Renault:' Well, all right then. Like this? *'Bartre:' Gwooh! *'Bartre:' You hit me in the eye... Cra...zy...priest... *'Renault:''' Bartre? Hey, get up. ...He passed out. ...So I have to punch him, and then I have to heal him? Elimine, grant me the grace to endure this man... Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports